fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brocken
ODC-004 Brocken (ブロッケン) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1922 AD. Story Brocken is a warrior whose body was remodeled by Dr. Suggar Brown to become a strong cyborg whose body is run on oil. As a result of the remodeling, he got abilities and judgment comparable to that of a high performance computer. His body has been rebuild with weapons hidden in every part of it and even the ability to fly, and, combined with his newfound skills, he is a frightening opponent. From his fingertip alone, Brocken can give a shock of 100,000 volts. Even though he seems to be emotionless (except for a love towards destruction), a recurring error in his systems can cause feelings to surface on rare occasions. This was done so he could fight for Hitler and help Nazism to win the World War II. He ascended to the rank of major and became the pride of the country, but Germany still lost the war. After their defeat, Dr. Brown reprogrammed Brocken to be a force of good and help him take part in the World Heroes tournament and defeat Geegus. Really proud of his technology, Brocken didn't even broke a sweat against his opponents. He also took part in the second World Heroes tournament, where Dr. Brown cooperated with him to further power up his body as a present for his help. Brocken received a body a thousand times stronger, but didn't like how it wasn't presentable for a date. He comes back with his old body in the third World Heroes, intending to prove that beneath his cold, mechanical body beats a warm heart. To show to Dr. Brown how his German technology is the best in the world, Brocken enthusiasticaly demonstrates his abilities to dr. brown, flying away. the doctor, however, wonders if he's breaking down. Game Appearances * World Heroes - Playable * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable * ADK World - Playable character in the side-scrolling shoot 'em up game "19YY". This game takes place inside a movie. Trivia * Brocken is loosely based on the character Rudol von Stroheim from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Brocken Jr. from Kinnikuman and T-800 from Terminator. Brocken's speech pattern in text was modeled after Stroheim, including his boasting loudly about German technology. He also has a "Heil, Brocken!" win quote, which might be a reference to Brocken Jr.'s theme song. His multiple built-in weapons and extendable limbs is faintly reminiscent of Inspector Gadget. * In the planning stages, early concepts for the game featured Brocken as a cyborg Adolf Hitler using poison Zyklon-B gas; this was dropped early in development. having His initial background concept dropped, Brocken retained his toxic gas attack and has a "Heil, Brocken!" win quote in the Japanese versions of World Heroes 2 Jet and Perfect. His emotionless aspect was also heavily toned down later in the series. * Due to his obvious references towards Nazism, the European version of World Heroes changed his appearance in order to resemble less the Nazi uniform. * In World Heroes Perfect, his format number is ODC-004. "ODC" stands for "I (Oira) am a German (Deutsch-no) Cyborg (Cyborg)" Gallery World Heroes Brocken chibi.jpg|Chibi art Brocken ending1.png|ending Brocken ending2.png|ending Brocken ending3.png|ending Brocken manual.jpg|Artwork Brocken pic1.png|Victory Portrait Brocken pic2.png|Defeated Portrait Brocken pic3.png|Defeated Portrait in one Death Match Brocken sneseurope.png|Differences in the European SNES version Brocken sneseurope1.png|Differences in the European SNES version World-magazinead.jpg|Magazine ad World-heroes-ngcover.jpg|Neo Geo Cover art WorldjapaneseSNEScover.jpg|Japanese SNES Cover World-heroes-menu.jpg|Normal mode World-heroes-cover.jpg|Cover art World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Brockenwh2j pic2.png|Defeated Portrat Brockenwh2j pic.png|Portrait Brocken wh2ending2.png|Enhanced Body Brocken wh2ending1.png|Ending Brocken wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Brocken Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Brocken intro.png|Intro Brocken bust.png|Bust Category:German Category:Cyborg Category:Male Category:World Heroes Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect